baby, we're the new romantics
by outsideofheaven
Summary: no matter where he went, he never forgot where home was. — sasusaku. anthology/collection. — v. stone cold: i'm happy for you, know that i am
1. roman holiday

**A/N** : First things first, happy birthday to Sakura! Secondly, hello everyone and welcome to my little collection of SasuSaku one-shots. I've thought about doing something like this for awhile, especially since I get inspired whenever I listen to songs or going through prompt tags on tumblr.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any songs/quotes used in this collection.

* * *

 **roman holiday**  
we'll be looking for sunlight

* * *

The idea of sneaking out late at night was never something he planned. He was reading a boring book for English when the rocks tapped against his window. When he saw that it wasn't his annoying loud best friend, Sasuke grinned at the girl on his backyard.

After putting on a black hoodie and grabbing his phone, he sneaked out house. They remain neutral in her car as she lit the blunt Naruto had given Sakura yesterday. The small space became their little hotbox before rolling down a window as they drove away. Sasuke became lightheaded as he finished it off but it felt good. All the worries of his school work and nagging father were gone. It was all temporary—in the moment, but it made Sasuke relax.

Once in awhile, he'd stare out the window then back at the girl beside him. Sakura sang along to one of her playlists and she'd tell him about her boring job. He'd never hang out with her friends; majority of them were troublemakers. Like their silly best friend, Naruto. Though, Naruto was one of the few genuine good seeds.

Their late night drives were always the same: he sneaks out; they'd get high, and driving up to their favourite diner's. If it was a weekend, they'd be at a local house party held by one of Sakura's friends. While everyone would drink until they puke, Sasuke remained alcohol-free. He had seen what alcohol did to his older brother, Itachi and it had been a horrible five years. He saw the strain on his parents' relationship with him and Sasuke swore to never pick up a bottle. The day he finally got help, Sasuke met Sakura at Naruto's sixteenth birthday party.

She was weird but good weird. She was different from the group of girls she stood with. It wasn't because of her wild pink hair or bright emerald eyes, it was her personality. Sakura was the light that shined bright in a dark crowd. Sasuke isn't the popular guy or most sociable one but she approached him anyway. Their friendship started by Sakura teasing him about standing alone in the corner, looking like a dead plant. And for the first time in years, Sasuke laughed.

Sasuke was never close to a girl before Sakura. He had been the needle still lost in the hay until she found him. When he found out that she partied and smoked, he wanted to back out of the budding friendship. He couldn't surround himself with bad influences but she was different.

Whenever they hung out, Sakura made him feel safe to let go of whatever was stressing him out. There was no pressure to do the things she does but instead, they listened to each other's problems. She understood him and he understood her. Then somewhere along the way, Sasuke fell in love with her. He had thought about telling her but he was afraid of rejection. Sasuke knew Sakura had been on a few dates, never rejecting a single one so it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right?

They were now sitting at the diner's parking lot. They had been stuffing their faces with greasy food and amazing curly fries when Sasuke spoke. "Sakura."

The car became quiet once emerald met onyx. Sakura smiled softly at the boy beside her as she ate another fry. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N** : I don't know how often I'd be updating this but I do have another two written up, so I might update later on this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and if you do, please let me know!


	2. homecoming

**A/N** : Hello! I'm glad to see that some of you like the first chapter! It makes me really happy to read that. The next one should be up later this week... if my fingers don't fall off due to this ridiculous cold weather. Did it snow where you live?

* * *

 **homecoming  
** indeed, a beautiful one

* * *

It was morning when Kakashi received the message. He knew it was from Sasuke, because of his hawk and handwriting. Kakashi called for an ANBU to call for Naruto into the Hokage office. The blond came running scared that something had happened but Kakashi reassured nothing was wrong. Then Naruto was beyond ecstatic when Kakashi finally told him the wonderful news. With the blond's constant chatter, nothing was going to get done this morning. Kakashi was looking for an excuse to take a break anyway. Today his teammates, his friends, his family was finally coming home. It was all that mattered.

It had been almost two years since Sakura left with Sasuke on his journey. Many became concerned for Sakura, believing Sasuke's past was going to affect her. Though, Kakashi knew after the first two years, nothing had changed. Or reverted back to how the past was. The war had ended four years ago, the world was at peace. The many letters Kakashi received were heartfelt and detailing the things they encountered. Majority of the letters were written by Sakura and whenever they stopped by villages, she inserted postcards. From the Hokage's prospective, the two's journey was nothing but innocence. It was just two people in love, travelling together, and finding ways to make the world safer.

As the Hokage, he had some doubts but as their former sensei and friend, Kakashi had no hesitation in letting Sakura go with Sasuke. She would've argued with her former sensei into letting her go. It was something the grey-haired wanted to avoid. He knew how much she loved him and even though Sasuke never expressed it, he did too.

Afternoon came quick as Naruto dragged Team Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune to the gates. They were the only ones who knew about their return. Everyone else would get the surprise later. In a small distance, two figures slowly approached the Konoha Gates. Their hands had intertwined for awhile as they made it to their destination. Once they saw their old comrades, Sakura waved ecstatically back at Naruto. The four men waiting at the gate walked over to the couple and said their hellos and welcome back.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan! We missed you so much!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her. He turned to Sasuke with a huge grin. "And I guess you too, teme."

"We didn't miss you at all."

"Eh?! That's just mean, Sasuke," Naruto shot back. He then noticed an unusual bump or weight on Sasuke. "Wow, you've gotten fat."

"Naruto—" Tsunade spoke before being interpreted by Sai.

"Fat? No, I think it's more like he gained a little. Now if you were to look at Cho—"

"There's a baby under there."

Everyone stopped talking immediately. Naruto stared at Kakashi then back at the small bump under Sasuke's new navy poncho. There was a slight movement under the fabric. Sasuke stood there smirking and Sakura giggled at Kakashi's correct observation. Tsunade and Shizune stood there excited at the new addition to the family.

"Anata, I think it's time for them to meet her," Sakura finally spoke.

Sasuke nodded. He pushed aside the poncho, revealing a sleeping baby wrapped against his chest. She looked so calm, fair skin, black hair; a perfect mixture of the couple. "Everyone, this is Sarada."

"She's so cute," Naruto awed. Sai and Yamato nodded.

Sakura took baby Sarada from Sasuke, walking over to Kakashi. Carefully, he took Sarada into his own arms. As Kakashi took a closer glimpse at the baby, he smiled under his white mask. The same smile—no, a better one than the one when Team 7 finally reunited after the war. He whispered hello to Sarada as she was slowly waking up. She was calm and blinked a few times at the strange masked, grey-haired man holding her. Everyone laughed.

There had been days where Kakashi was afraid they wouldn't come back or only one would. He prayed everyday that they'd make it home safe. But he knew that neither of them would let each other go that easily. Today, his wish came true; a bigger and better one. Almost two years later, Sakura and Sasuke came home happy with their bundle of joy.

* * *

 **A/N** : Question... which type of fanfic do you prefer: high school or college/university? Let me know in the reviews!


	3. spotlight

**spotlight  
** 7:45 arrive at venue, 8:00 on the red carpet. literally.

* * *

I hate my job.

Here's the thing: I'm one of three assistants to this mega-super popular actor, Sasuke Uchiha. Now, I know what you're thinking. _Oh-em-gee, Sakura! You have THE dream job, why the hell are you complaining for?_

Well, where should we start?

When I was interviewed for this fantastic job, the youthful young man showered me with compliments. Which was okay and a bit creepy but I ignored it. It was a quick and easy interview, and I only got the job because I wasn't freaking out over Sasuke. I mean, Mr. Uchiha, or Uchiha as I call him.

Fast-forward to today or as I like to call it: _The Official Worst and Best Day of My Pink-Haired Life_.

It's a big night in Sound, the entertainment capital in Fire Country. Artists, actors, and even models come to celebrate a year's success. The usual highlights include: ridiculous long speeches and jokes, embarrassing clips of the most successful, and of course, who came with whom.

As for me, an amazing assistant (who hates her job but does it _wonderfully_ ), I have to get Uchiha from his hotel to the venue. I must admit though, he does look dashing and his hair looks spikier than usual. His black pants perfectly tailored and dark blue dress shirt… okay wow, calm down Haruno. Sas—Uchiha is your boss and is so not your type. Wait—do I even have one?

I watched Uchiha during the little interviews. Most questions were about his new upcoming movie and rumoured girlfriend model, Karin. I've met Karin a few times and despite the gossip around town, she's pretty chill. She has her tempers but she's not Uchiha's type. Does he even have one? Plus, I've seen her making out **hard** with Suigetsu, a stunt-double.

The interview ended quick as I directed him towards the next one. Everything went smoothly, especially since all the questions are the same. I held back a laugh as Uchiha sounded identical to a broken record. I could see how bored he was so we moved to the media-photo section, and he seemed relieved once we got there.

As I'm fixing his loose collar, my mind froze (shut up, I was not fangirling!) at how close I was to his slight open chest. The cologne he wore was intoxicating and I could swear there was a smirk on his face. This could've meant my own stupid cheeks were pink at the sight. Okay, he's attractive but as I said, he's not my type. Lost in my train of thoughts, I didn't realize he had moved with me struggling in the back. I ended up following him to the mark as I saw a few flashes go off but it wasn't until questions that caught my attention.

 _Why didn't I let go and run away? Why is this happening to me?_

I decided to hide behind him, hoping it was just their crazy, paparazzi minds seeing things. Because who on Earth would have crazy pink hair the same as mine?

"Sasuke! Who's that behind you?"

"Is she your date?"

"Have her stand right next to you, please!"

 _I'm going to get fired! Oh Kami, if I get out of this alive, I swear I'll go back to my studies and become a doctor or professional street fighter! But if Beyonce is looking for a new assistant, call me. If not, find me at my apartment, eating chocolate, crying while watching cartoons._

I straighten myself up, looking straight into Uchiha's eyes with fear that he was angry. I've only witness him angry once but it was over something stupid. He was arguing with his best friend, Naruto at that time. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but it must've pissed him off bad.

"Sh—sorry, let me just go—"

As I begin to turn around, I felt a hand grab mine and again, stupid camera flashes. Have I mentioned how much I hate my job? Or that I'm going blind?

I turn to see it was Uchiha, with his stupid, stupid smirk on his face. He pulls me close, whispering in my ear. "It's fine. Just enjoy this."

I look at him confused. "You never take photos with your da—anyone."

"Be my first then," he said against my beautiful, pastel pink hair.

He smiled at me causing my legs to feel like jelly. I regained my posture and smiled back at him, before standing beside him in front of the cameras again. I could feel his strong arm wrapped around my shoulder, and then his hand traveled down to my waist. It had closed the space between us. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

Oh yeah, have I mentioned how much I _**love**_ my job?

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Friday everyone! I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it because I haven't written in first person in awhile (and I'm a sucker for celebrity!sasusaku). Also, thank you to those who answered my little question!


	4. life: part one

**life**  
part one: surprise!

* * *

It's the last week of summer and soon, it's your last year of high school. You are at a party with your friends, celebrating as the former seniors to pass down the torch to you. You're excited but you don't show it.

Suddenly, it's midnight and the backyard goes into an uproar of cheers.

Coming towards you is the girl you've been secretly seeing for the past few months. Only your older brother and best friend know about your somewhat of a relationship with her.

Just as you congratulate her in becoming a senior, she says flatly, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for a very late update. Blame life and writer's block! I'll try my best to update again during the weekend. Anyway, this is my (lame) attempt at a drabble. Hopefully it's somewhat decent, lol. Let me know what you think in the reviews and/or if you have any prompts for me!


	5. stone cold

**stone cold**  
i'm happy for you, know that i am

* * *

She knew they were nothing but a weak physical attraction. Their endless make-out sessions drove their hormones crazy but they never made the move. It wasn't like she hadn't gone to third base before. In the back of her mind, something didn't feel right. She believed the bad feeling would go away if they finally slept together. They never reached that point.

She glanced over to his table, he sat there happily smiling at his blond best friend's jokes, and stealing glances at his new interest, his new girl. Those two are perfect, a match made in heaven and everyone agrees.

There were many things the pink-haired girl had that she didn't.

She—Sakura is smart, beautiful, caring, and had this intense emotional connection with him. Sakura made him laugh and smile without trouble. He went to places Sakura wanted to go. He opened up about his feelings and fears with Sakura. They had been friends for years but it wasn't until spring break that they became official. Their bond was as powerful as his with Naruto.

It didn't take long until she found out Sasuke had developed feelings for Sakura.

She wasn't sure if it was when they were seeing each other or not. They were never official but it hurt so much when he broke things off. He told her that he's able to talk to Sakura about things that they could never.

Sakura had become his source for happiness. His reason to smile.

She cried for days until one day, she realized maybe what they had was a trial and error. They were the each other's before person, before meeting their true love.

Or maybe he was never hers to begin with.

As she glimpsed over at the perfect couple again, she frowned. She wanted them to break up so she could be with him again. Knowing that that would never happen, she grabbed her bag and left. As she walked away, Karin wished someone would love her like Sasuke did with Sakura. Possibly as much as Karin loved with him.


End file.
